


What You Say

by one_hudre



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako cares, Classroom conversations, Foreshadowing for future movies, Gen, Post-movie 8, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hudre/pseuds/one_hudre
Summary: Post-movie 8: Magician of the Silver SkyThe resident classroom witch has a few words of wisdom to share with Kaito; Kaito may not necessarily agree with all her points, but he can't deny that she has given him a lot of food for thought.Or the beginnings of how that spy dove came to overhear the conversation that would reveal Kudo Shinichi's identity to the Phantom Thief 1412.





	What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of updating The Azure Secret, I post this 30-minute production. Sorry.
> 
> On another note, I changed my username from ajopuu to one_hudre to match my tumblr. Please don't visit, it's literally one rant and some likes & retweets.

”Why were you tempting the devil again, hmm, _Kaito_ - _kun_?” The voice next to his ear makes Kaito jump a little. He masks the motion by smoothly turning to face the owner of the voice. Akako’s eyes bore into him.

 

Akako is not wearing her trademark smirk. In fact, her face is uncharacteristically somber. Kaito keeps his eyes trained on her, but in his periphery vision he sees how her hand clutches the edge of his desk just a tad too tightly to appear natural.

 

“Whatcha mean, Koizumi-san? I haven’t touched an Ouija board in my life,” he tries to joke. It falls flat as Akako just stares at him. He resists the urge to squirm easily, he has a wonderful poker face after all, but to have the urge in first place speaks of the intensity of her gaze.

 

“You masqueraded as _him_ , didn’t you?” There’s a warning in her voice. It’s cold, impersonal like she’s trying to distance herself from the situation - because if she didn’t, she’d scream. Kaito doesn’t know when he became so adept at reading her, but he wishes he hadn’t. Knowing that she’s struggling to keep herself under control freaks him out.

 

Kaito still has to play stupid, though. “As who? Koizumi-san, I didn’t even leave the house this weekend,” and hell, it frustrates him so much sometimes, the way he upholds _this_ particular masquerade. He’s Kid, and he knows Akako knows, and he knows Akako knows he knows. And still he’s lying to her face. To protect himself, he tells himself, but Akako has numerous ways of going about confirming his identity if she wanted. Times like this, when she comes to him with warnings, he just wants to shed the poker face for a moment and be able to take her seriously. She’s come a long way from wanting to make him fall in love with her; she cares now, and she’s not afraid to show it. He feels cowardly, not being able to return the sentiment.

 

“Kudo Shinichi. I’ve warned you _repeatedly_ , Kuroba, if you don’t want to get burned, stay away from him. He’s the devil of light, he’d have no trouble to shine some light underneath the shadowy bridge of that top hat of yours, and then where will you be?” It sounds like a rhetorical question, but Kaito has the feeling she doesn’t actually have an answer to it. The thought is disturbing.

 

“Ha, as if an uppity high school detective like him could unmask the great Kid-sama!” Kaito grins extra wide and cocky for full effect. It does fuck all for his confidence, shook from the unnatural sight of Akako, unsure. “He probably won’t even know Kid-sama borrowed his identity, he hasn’t been in the public spotlight for ages!”

 

“So you admit that Kid impersonated Kudo?” Oops. “There was nothing about the involvement of Kudo Shinichi aka Kaitou Kid in the news. How can you know who it was that he impersonated if you aren’t Kid?” Her voice is even colder, the words techy as they leave her mouth.

 

“You sorta heavily implied it there, Koizumi-san, I just ran with it,” dammit… still, he can’t let go of the pretense.

 

“ _Sure_. Just stay away from him, Kuroba. Or at least next time don’t be so stupid as to _do it right in front of his cursed nose_!” The last words are shouted, heated as if she’d finally lost control only to realise it the millisecond the words started to come out of her mouth; soon enough to catch her mistake, not soon enough to control the volume of her voice enough. She gets up and heads out of classroom, the sliding door slamming shut with force behind her. Kaito can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

 

What the hell was she on about? He’d learned that Kudo was in the States through some careful application of his best spy doves, and he hadn’t seen the high schooler anywhere near theatre or in the plane. The only ones of importance had been the detective’s childhood friends and Conan, his cousin of some sort (or maybe a bastard younger brother. Really, he wouldn’t put it past the Kudo family to hide something like that), who probably would actually tell the detective about his stint as him. What Akako didn’t know, though...

 

This warranted some research. Was Kudo there too, only in disguise? Was he actually in the States, or was that just a lie to hide his real whereabouts? Why hadn’t he stepped forward and tried to take his eye off for impersonating him if he was there? The only one who’d been suspicious had been the tiny tantei, and he’d just seen him and tried to declare that “he was _not_ Shinichi-oniisan!”. What was weird was that he’d backed down without presenting any evidence for his accusation. Did he actually know where his cousin/possible older brother was, and if he did, why not tell them and get them to check the facts?

 

There was something rotten in the state of Denmark in there. Akako seemed to be of the idea that to poke at it would be to condemn himself, and her seriousness had shook him, but Kaito needs to know. The detective was not above stealing an officer’s gun to expose a thief; if he’d been there, he would have _shredded_ Kid for stealing his identity.

 

Time to put his doves to work again. He will have to use Rin; her colouring resembles a pigeon’s the most, and he isn’t going to take chances with tantei-kun. The little bugger would probably take one look at his white show doves and _know_.

 

Damn Akako. She has no idea how much she can affect him.

 

Why would tantei-kun be the only one to react, if Kudo had been there as well? When exactly had he even been there? If he was on the plane, why wouldn’t he react? If he wasn’t on the plane, then he must’ve been there in the back room of the theatre, but how? Everybody had been checked after Conan’s declaration that he was Kid, there was no way the detective could’ve been there in disguise.

 

There’s no answer in sight. Damn it. Questions run through his head, new ones forming constantly, the apprehension he still feels from Akako’s words slowly fading underneath his growing need to know, to _understand_ the situation. Something doesn’t add up here; for some reason, he’s putting together two and two and coming up with five. There’s something mission from the equation.

 

Damn Akako, and damn his neverending curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave kudos!


End file.
